


Gamer Dean

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cocky Dean, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: You and your friends enjoy kicking ass online to unwind. Impala67 does the same.You might be falling for the cocky jerk on the other end of the mic who keeps calling you Princess.And you just might go out of your way to visit him.Who knows, it could be fun, right?





	1. Impala67

Sighing, you dropped into your computer chair. You were exhausted after a long day at work. People called you for help over the stupidest things. But a jobs a job. You had got into computer tech support, because you loved computers. People were quickly changing that. But you had a 3 day weekend, and you were spending it gaming. Fuck the rest of the world.

“What’s going on, bitches?!” you smiled after signing in to Counter Strike and inviting your friends to join you in a lobby

“Thank _god_ you’re on y/n, this guy is _nailing_ us.” Sarah groaned.

You laughed, “ _What_ guy? Let me grab something to eat, if we get him in a match, I’ll _school_ his punk ass.”

“Uh… Impala67? Who the shit uses a name like _that_?”  her boyfriend Chris laughed. “He’s running around in public.”

“Fuck if I know. Be back in a sec.” you took off your head set and headed to the kitchen for a snack. You’d order some pizza after a few matches, once you de-stressed a bit.

“Alright, let’s do this.” you slapped on your head set, and put down a bag of chips and a can of coke. “Public to warm up?”

“You got it, sweet cheeks.” Jeff answered. You rolled your eyes. He lived a state over and hit on you constantly.

Twenty minutes later,  you were hollering and laughing. “Stop throwing a damn smoke grenade moron, you’re _useless_!”

“Bite me.” Jeff laughed.

In another round - “ _Really_ , a flash?”

“Any chance to flash _you_ hunny.” He laughed again.

“I swear to god Jeff..” He laughed harder.

A few rounds later, “Bombs in B!” And then you were dead. “What _the fuck_ was that?”

“You play like a girl.” a deep husky voice rang through your ears.

“I _am_ a damn girl, who the fuck are you?”

“It’s him, that fucking _Impala_ guy!” Sarah answered.

“Fuck you _and_ your Impala.” you told him.

“You wish BettieRage. My car and I would rock your fucking world.” he laughed.

You groaned and rolled your eyes. And that was how the night went. Every time he’d kill you, his voice would fill your headphones with some kind of flirt or sexual innuendo, which just pissed Jeff off, but made you laugh.

“Maybe you should let _him_ have the screen name BettieRage, he’s whining like a bitch.” Impala67 laughed. You burst out laughing.

You ended up staying in public  trying your damnedest to get Impala, but most of the time, he got you first. _Once_ you snuck up on him and killed him “ **He’s down! Go! Go!** ”

“I’ll get you back, Princess.” You could hear a smile in his voice. He was amused.

“Don’t call me _Princess_.” You told him in a slightly annoyed tone.

“What are you going to _do_ about it, _Princess_? Come kick my ass? I might like that.” he chuckled.

“I’ll come fucking kick your ass if you keep talking to her like that.” Jeff growled.

Impala burst out laughing. “I’d love to see you _try_. I’ll tell you where I am, come get me. You should come too, Princess, after I kick your boyfriend’s ass, we can have a good time.”

“He’s _**not** _ my boyfriend.” you groaned, which made him laugh even harder.

“Even better, sweetheart. Come over anytime. Hell, I’ll even come to you.”

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

“I’m at motel 6 if you change your mind, Princess. Room 12.” When he told you what town, you stopped dead. He was a town over.

A private message on skype came in, and it was Jeff. 

> _Isn’t that a town over from you? I swear to god, say the word and I’ll drive over there. I don’t care if it takes me all night. He’s fucking creepy_.

You chuckled. “Jeff,” you said in game chat. “ _You’re_ a bit creepy.”

Impala burst out laughing. “Shut down again. Oh _man_. That’s more brutal then my Bettie kills tonight. Holy shit. I _like_ you, Princess.”

You snuck up behind him, around a corner and shot him. “Stop fucking calling me _Princess_.”

“Oh yeah. I like you, a lot.” There was that grin in his voice again. He sounded hot.

Another hour of him flirting and you killing each other and you honestly wanted to go to his motel. Part of you wanted to punch him. The other part wanted to throw him down and ravage him. “Well, I’m getting hungry. I’m going to get some food, I’ll be back later.”

“I’m thinking of grabbing pizza and beers myself, Princess. How far are you?”

Jeff and Sarah were warning you not to answer him, “About an hour away.” you answered.

“Feel like joining me? Bring your laptop, we’ll school these bitches together.”

“ _Tempting_ …” you chuckled.

“I’ll even give you a ride in my Impala. If that sweetens the deal at all.”

“You _really_ drive one?” You asked casually, and googled when he answered.

“Yeah, 67, black, 327 Engine, a Four Barrel carburetor, and I keep her looking _real_ good.”

“Fuck…” you breathed out, seeing a picture of a black 67 Impala.

“Dude knows his cars.” Chris chuckled.

“Damn right. So, you joining me Princess?”

“I’ll _think_ about it.” you smiled to yourself. In all honestly, You were curious. He sounded hot, but how hot was he really likely to be, he was in a motel for fuck sake. You felt like you’d get there and he’d be a troll. “Either way, I’ll talk to you later.” He sent you a friend request through Steam, and you accepted before signing out.

* * *

An bit over an hour later, you stood outside the motel room and felt like an idiot. You knew it was the right place, you parked next to a Black Impala. “What the _hell_ am I doing here?” You groaned. “He’s probably a fucking serial killer… do serial killers have time for video games? Maybe a rapist. God, why am I here?” Then you heard his voice in your head calling you Princess again, and you took a deep breath and knocked before clutching the strap of your laptop bag that was across your chest.

When the door opened, you almost dropped to your knees. There was a giant of a man standing in front of you, his hand behind his back. You didn’t know it, but he  had a gun ready. “Can I _help_ you?” he asked, eyebrows up.

“Uh… Are you… Impala67?” Oh god you hoped he was. He was beautiful. You couldn’t help but look him up and down.

He rolled his eyes, and his arm shifted like he was tucking something into the back of his jeans. “No. You want my brother, Dean. One sec.”  He walked away. The door was left open a bit, but not all the way, so you leaned a bit to see him walking over to a man sitting at the table, his back to you. He smacked the guy in back of the head. “What the _hell_ , Dean?”

“ _What_?!” The giant pointed to the door, and you straightened before he turned to see you peeking in. When the door fully opened, you were speechless. “That you, Princess?” you nodded, and stared at him. “Hot _damn_ , you _are_ a Bettie aren’t you.” he grinned. “I’m glad I waited before ordering that pizza. What do you take on it sweetheart?” he asked as he stepped out of the way letting you in.


	2. Janky Jeff

You licked your lips, finally taking your eyes off him to enter the motel room. “Not what you expected?” He grinned.

You shook your head. “Not at all. I _actually_ sat outside in my car for a good 10 minutes, then stood in front of your door for another 5.” You chuckled nervously. “I figured you would be some kind of troll. Or a serial killer… you’re not a serial killer… are you?” You eyed him nervously. He was good looking and obviously charming or you wouldn’t be here. But he was hanging out in a shitty motel room. Why?

“Has anyone _ever_ admitted to being a serial killer when you asked that?” You shook your head, eyebrow raised. He smiled and shut the door behind you. “I’m not. You got your laptop?”  You nodded. “Sammy? Beer run?”

“We’re suppose to be here _working_ , Dean.  Not meeting random women you picked up on some dating site.” He rolled his eyes before grabbing a jacket.

“You’re on a _dating_ site?” You couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m not some chick from a dating site, by the way.” You turned to his brother. “I don’t _do_ dating sites. I’m from C. S.” His brother raised an eyebrow. “Counter strike? It’s a _game_.”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. “Just let me know if I need a separate room tonight, okay?” And headed for the door.

“She came, didn’t she?” Dean grinned. “Get one.”

“ _Hey_!” you glared at him.

He laughed as his brother walked out and shut the door. “Come on, Princess. Sit down, set up.  I’ll order pizza. What do you want on it?”

You sighed at his insistence on calling you Princess. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.” You told him as you set up your laptop across from his and sat down. He licked his bottom lip before pulling out his cell to order.  He smiled softly at you from across the room as he ordered. You were pulling out your head set, “What’s the WiFi here?” you asked. He held up a finger and headed over to the night stand, grabbed a pamphlet with all the information and brought it over to you.

His eyes twinkled when you smiled your thanks and got online.  He put his phone away as he sat.  He picked up his buds and watched you over his laptop as you put on your head set and signed in. You invited everyone to a lobby, him included.

“Where there _hell_ have you been?!” Jeff asked. “I was starting to think that fucking **creep** hunted you down and _murdered_ you.”

Dean laughed, and you heard everyone gasp. “Sorry, Janky Jeff, she took a _bit_ of a drive.”

“You’ve got to be fucking _kidding_ me? He’s in _our_ group now?” Jeff growled

“She’s in _my_ motel room, Janky Jeff. _My_ WiFi, _my_ group. ” He got up and moved around the table, leaning in close over your shoulder so he could talk on your headset. “She smells _real_ fucking nice. ”

“ **Are you _serious_?** ” Jeff was very obviously pissed.

“He is. About me being here, _and_ smelling nice.” you chuckled and shoved Dean away. “Sit down, and get in. Public until pizza gets here?”

“Anything you want, Princess.” Dean smiled, back in his seat.

“Holy shit! You _actually_ drove over there?!” Sarah couldn’t believe it. “How is he? Is he as hot as he sounds?”

“ **Hey!** ” Chris yelled. “I can _hear_ you.”

You laughed. “No.” Dean raised his eyebrow at that. “He’s _hotter_. And his brother is a looker, too.” You saw him grin and wiggle his eyebrows making you laugh again.

“Fuck, a _brother_? Hook a girl up.” she laughed.

“Fuck off!” Chris grumbled, and you could hear him give her a playful shove, as she squealed, likely almost falling off her chair.

The motel room door opened. “Dean.” A low voice called out as his brother came in carrying two cases of beer.

“Who’s that, is that the brother?” You could hear the smile is Sarah’s voice.

“Mm hmm.” you answered.

“Here’s your beer. And I’m stuck with the damn room next door, so _try_ not to be too fucking loud, alright?”  He grabbed a couple of beers and a green duffle bag and headed out.

“What does he mean not to be too loud?” Jeff growled.

“When I _fuck_ her, Janky Jeff.” Dean grinned. “He doesn’t want me making her _scream my name_ too loud.” You smiled, loving how he riled Jeff up.

“I swear to fucking _god_ , If I ever see you..” Jeff was getting more pissed.

“Calm the fuck down, Jeff. We both know you won’t do _shit_.” You rolled your eyes.

“I’ll fucking get in my car and drive down there _right_ now, I swear to god.”

“I _dare_ you. If you can beat me, You can have her.”

You shot him a look.  " _Oi_! I’m not a fucking prize to be handed around.“

“Don’t worry, Princess, he doesn’t stand a fucking _chance_.” Dean grinned. “He sounds like he’s maybe 15? Scrawny.” he lift up his shirt. “How am I looking?”

“Good…” you breathed. “ _Real_ good.”

“Oh shit, that voice means he’s _built_!” Sarah chuckled. “And the brother…?”

“A fucking giant.” You answered. “Longer hair, crazy built… how tall is he?”

“Just under 6'5.” Dean answered.

“Holy _shit_! How tall are you?” Sarah asked.

“6'1. We getting in the game or are we chatting in the lobby all night?”

“Fuck, yeah, sorry. _Jesus_. Are you and your brother single _or_ …”

“ **Sarah!** ” both you and Chris said at the same time. “ _You_ aren’t, so it doesn’t matter.” Chris gave her another playful shove.

Dean laughed. “We both are, _yeah_.”

“If you don’t get on that, I will.” Sarah told you.

“The _fuck_ you will.” Chris told her, making Dean laugh.

“The fuck y/n will, either.” Jeff ground out.

“Shut up and get us in a game.”  You told him. You rolled your eyes which just made Dean smiled wider. You finally got in a game, and your team dominated. Between you, Dean and Chris, your team won most rounds. Every once in a while, you would feel Deans eyes on you. When you looked up however, he was always looking at his screen.

Dean offered you a beer, which you accepted. Jeff had a complaint about that as well. If you were drinking, you couldn’t drive the hour back home. Which meant you’d be staying in a motel with ‘ _Impala_ ’.  Dean laughed and pointed out that it was getting pretty late as it was, and you would probably end up crashing there either way. Jeff got even more pissed.

About 30 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. “Pizza’s here, Bettie.” he told you. “Afk for a sec guys.” and he took out his buds and got up, heading to the door. Someone killed him, and you killed them almost instantly afterwards. “Did I miss anything good?” he asked as he sat back down, putting the pizza box between you and sticking his buds back in.

“An act of _pure_ romance.” Sarah chuckled. “Some guy killed you, so she _destroyed_ him.”

“That’s my girl.” Dean grinned. You blushed softly, and then your headphones were filled with Jeff’s profanity.

“You know what?” Dean growled. “Drive your bitch ass down here, Janky Jeff. _Seriously_. Get in your shit wagon, or whatever the fuck you drive, and come find me.  You’re acting like you _own_ her. **She ain’t yours**. Fuck she barely even gives you the time of day. How long have you been barking up _that_ tree? Have you ever even met her in person?” You shook your head. “Didn’t think so.”

“You don’t even fucking know her.” Jeff growled.

“I know her better then _you_ do, apparently. I know she’s not fucking interested in you, but she’s eye fucking _me_ right now.”

“Dean, _please_.” you shot him a look.

“I swear to god.” Jeff growled. “I’ll come knock you the fuck out.”

“I’m waiting. You know where I am.” Deans eyes never left yours.

Jeff signed out.


	3. Skyping Sarah

“Did you _really_ need to do that?” You leaned back in your chair. You had excused yourself from the game for a bit, and were talking to Dean now. “Its fun riling him up, I get that. I do it all the time myself, but don’t you think you went a bit far?”

He shook his head. “You don’t belong to anyone. He sounds like one of those guys who whines about the friend zone when he can’t get laid. Assholes like _that_ need to be put in their place.”

You sighed, he was right, Jeff was one of those guys. You’ve heard it a million times when he was talking to Chris and thought you were away, complaining about this girl or that. A few times you heard him asking Chris how to get your attention.

Chris and Jeff knew each other from years back, but they didn’t see each other much after Chris moved. You met Chris in a game. Sarah hadn’t been happy about him spending so many hours gaming with another girl, so you convinced her to join. She quickly became your best friend and every once in a while, one of you would make the trip to visit the other, you lived about two hours apart. Chris introduced you to Jeff one day when you needed an extra person for a game. That was over two years ago. He hit on you instantly, and it got worse when he saw a picture of you and Sarah on her Facebook page.

“I know… he’s a dick, but he’s still my friend, Dean. I’ve been gaming with him for two years.”

“ _Two years_? And he still doesn’t understand ‘ _no_ ’?” Dean shook his head. “Not much of a friend there, Princess.” He opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice. You stared at him, trying to figure him out. “ _Look_ …” he sighed, putting the slice down after he swallowed his bite. “I’m sorry I hurt your friend’s feelings, alright? But I hate guys like that.”

You chuckled. “ _You_ did that… You flirted while you killed me over and over again.”

“Difference is, you were interested when _I_ did it. I heard you shut him down over and over and he just kept coming.” You raised an eyebrow and were about to open your mouth. “You came, didn’t you? You were interested.” He gave you a cocky grin, and you shook your head. “Look he’s probably just sulking in the corner okay. When he comes back on, I’ll apologize for being a dick if it’ll make you happy.”

You nodded. “It would.”

“Fine. _Settled_. Now eat some damn pizza and lets get back in the game.” He smiled.

  
  


After a few hours, there was still no word from Jeff. You worried he had blocked you from everything, but Sarah insisted he wasn’t online, unless he blocked her and Chris too. “He’s probably getting hammered. He’ll be back tomorrow night, you know how he is.” Chris mentioned it like it was nothing.

You sighed and nodded. Another hour of gaming, and you were well past buzzed. Dean mentioned that he loved how pink you got when you were drinking. “Shut up.” you blushed, you hoped your pink face from drinking hid it, but the look on his face told you it did not. Fuck.

“I’m done. I can barely shoot. Skype Sarah?”

“ _Yes_! I want to see this guy!”

You chatted with Sarah on Skype for a bit, while Dean played a few more rounds with Chris. Your mic picked up every sound, so she could hear him as he laughed with Chris. “You _liiiike_ him.” she sang in your ears when you looked over at him.

“Shut up.” you chuckled. “He’s hot, I’ll give him that.”  Dean winked over at you and bit his lip.

After about an hour of Skyping, Dean looked over at you. “Get some sleep, Princess.” he chuckled. “You look like your about to fall on your face. You can have one of my shirts to sleep in if you want.”

“She _wants_.” Sarah answered for you’ with a grin in her voice’.

“Shut up.” you told her blushing a deep red.

“Come on, Princess.” He got up, and moved to stand behind you, he unplugged your head set before pulling it off and set it down next to your laptop.

“He looks fit as _fuck_.” Sarah’s voice filled the room, making Dean chuckle.

“Come on, get up.” You saw Chris slide his chair over next to Sarah to watch what as going on, and find out what Dean looked like. Dean got you standing, inches away from him as you looked up at him. “You going to be alright for a second?” You nodded.

He moved away from you and over towards the bed closest to the bathroom. When he bent over to grab his bag, you heard Sarah whistle. “Hot _damn_.”

He pulled out a t-shirt before tossing the bag back down. “Here. It’s not much, but it should be comfy.” He headed over to hand it to you. “You can go in the-”

He was cut off by you puling off your shirt where you stood. “You go, sweetheart!” Sarah cheered you on. Her and Chris Whooping and laughing. “Oh Jeff is going to be _pissed_ he missed this. **Strip! Strip! Strip!** ”

“Shut up, Sarah.” you laughed and took the shirt from Dean, pulling it on. Once it was on, you took off your bra from underneath it, and then shimmied out of your jeans.

His eyes watched you with so much interest until you were done. “Alright. Pick a bed.” Your eyebrows when up. “I _promise_ I won’t touch you unless you want me to.” he held his hands up.

“God, this is killing me.” Sarah groaned. It was the laptops built in, so all she was seeing was waist level.

“Yours. ” you answered. His eyebrows shot up this time. “It would be weird sleeping in your brother’s, so you can have his, while I take yours.” You smirked and headed for the bed he had had his bag on.

He chuckled. “Yeah, alright.” Once you were settled in bed, he sighed softly before turning to your laptop. He bent over, smiled into the camera and Sarah gasped. “Night, guys. It was great meeting you.”

“Fuck… You are _beautiful_..” Sarah stared. Chris gave her a shove. “Right… sorry. Night, Impala.”

“Call me Dean.” he smiled before signing you out. He grabbed his gun, letting his jeans fall, shut his laptop and hit the lights before dropping onto Sam’s bed. He tucked the gun under his pillow and looked over at you already sound asleep. “What a Bettie.” he grinned.

  
  


Some time, hours later, you heard a pounding on the door that woke you up. You groaned and rolled over. When the pounding kept up, you looked over at Dean. He was stretched out on the bed in just a black t-shirt, and black boxer briefs.  You slipped out of the bed and went over to nudge him. “Dean… _Dean_ wake up.”

He jumped and his hand shot under his pillow, gripping the gun but he didn’t pull it out when he realized it was you. “What? What is it?” Then he heard the pounding on the door. He turned, and saw movement outside the window. “Stay over there.” he told you, sliding out of the bed and headed towards the door with his gun in his hand.

  
  


The person at the door heard a click. “Who the fuck are you, and why are you pounding on my brother’s door?”

When he turned his head, there was a giant of a man pointing a gun at his head. “I-I’m looking for Impala67.”

The giant sighed. “Are you fucking _kidding_ me right now?” When the door opened and he was faced with another gun, the stranger almost stumbled back. “What the _fuck_ , Dean, what did I tell you about random fucking people from dating sites coming back to our damn room. We’re suppose to be _working_.” He turned and left, heading back to his room and slamming the door.

Dean rolled his eyes and tossed the gun onto the bed. “Who are you?”

“Where is she?” was all he growled out.

“Janky Jeff?” Dean laughed. “Oh shit, you _really_ came. ”

“Jeff?” You got up out of the bed and headed towards the door. He looked to be about 5'9, shorter then he had said. He was lean, and a bit muscular, but no where near Dean, or his brother Sam. He looked beyond average. There was nothing at all interesting about his natural looks, but he tried hard to compensate for that with his style. He was wearing a Dream Theatre t-shirt, tight black jeans and combat boots.  His eyes took you in, looking you up and down, obviously wearing Deans shirt, and it looked like nothing else. His eyes went from you, to Dean and he took a swing. “ ** _Jeff_!** ” You screamed.

Dean moved out of the way with such ease. “Now, now. That’s no way to greet someone.” he teased.

“What gave you the right to fucking _sleep_ with her?” He growled trying to take another swing.

“Whoa, there Rambo…” Dean furrowed his brows and blocked the next shot. “I didn’t touch _anyone_.”

“You’re a fucking creep, probably a psycho-”

“ ** _I’m_ a psycho?!** ” Dean laughed, and instead of blocking this swing, he grabbed his wrist. “You drove _hours_ , I’m assuming, just to fight me over a girl who’s _not fucking_ _interested_ in you.” He gave Jeff a shove, pushing him away from the doorway so he could step outside. If this was going to get bad, he didn’t want you getting trapped in the room. “You pounded on _my_ door like a maniac in the middle of the night. You’re taking swing after swing, making accusations.”

“Stop making her look like a _whore_.” Jeff ground out and shoved Dean.

“I ain’t making anyone look like anything.” Dean growled, and slammed him down on the hood of his Impala. “You’re making her sound like that. I _never_ touched her. I gave her a shirt and a bed to sleep in because she’s too fucking drunk to go home. There’s two beds in there, asshole. She didn’t have to come over. She didn’t have to drink, and she sure as fuck doesn’t have to put up with this shit that you brought to my fucking door. She **wanted** to be here, I never made her do anything she didn’t want to do. Get your head out of your ass.”

You grabbed your cell, and dialed Sarah’s number. When you heard her half asleep voice as she picked up, you almost cried. “Sarah, wake up Chris. Jeff showed up here. He’s losing it. I’m scared he’s going to get hurt here Sarah.. He doesn’t stand a _chance_.”

“Chris said we can be there in about 45 minutes.” She rushed, You could hear her and Chris scrambling out the door.


	4. never yours

You stood in the doorway clutching your phone, waiting for Sarah to call and tell you they were close. You had still been on the phone with her when they left the house, Chris driving as quick as he could, hoping to shave a bit of time off that drive.

“You took her from me.” Jeff ground out.

“She was _never_ yours. You need to get that through your head.” Dean held his collar in his fist. “I’m not letting you go, until you agree to _fuck off._ I was going to apologize to you for being a dick. You’re her friend and she felt I took it too far, but _now_ , I’m not doing that. If she wants to keep you as a friend, that’s her business. But I swear to _god_ , if I ever hear that you hurt her in _any_ way, I will hunt you down, do you fucking understand me? Because guys like you _hurt people_.”

“I’d never hurt her. **I love her**.” Your eyes went wide. _Did he just_..

“You’re hurting her now, you douche.” Dean growled. “Look at her. _Really_ fucking look at her. You showed up here like a fucking _psychopath_. She’s scared.” He was right, you were. You never thought Jeff was the kind of guy to go that crazy. And you knew Dean could easily hurt him. _Please get here soon Chris_..

“Dean… please.”

He turned and looked at you. You were shaking, half hidden behind the door frame. He turned back to Jeff. “If I let you go, you fucking _leave_. Do you understand me? Not a fucking word to her, you get in your car, and you leave.” He glared down at him for another minute before finally letting him go.

As Dean walked back towards you, Jeff’s eyes never left you. But yours left him, for Dean. Once he was close, you reached out stepping closer to him. You hugged him, your arms around his waist as his strong arms wrapped around you. You needed some sense of security. And he gave it.

A hand went to the back of your head as he soothed you. “It’ll be alright, Princess. I promise. It’s done, he’s going to leave.”

You heard a bang and moved your face out of Deans chest as he turned his head. “What the _fuck_?!”

“What’s more important to you, her, or your _car_?” Jeff growled.

“You’re fucking _dead_. You touch either and I’ll fucking kill you.” Dean held you tight making it obvious he wasn’t letting you near him. Jeff grinned a sickly grin, and punched the hood of the Impala. “ **Son of a bitch!** ”

You held on to Dean. “Chris is on his way to get him. He should be here soon.”

“Not fucking soon enough.” Dean growled as Jeff punched his car again. He could fix any damage Jeff did to his car, but not any damage he did to you, so he wasn’t letting you go.

“What? Not willing to fight for her? And you called _me_ a bitch.” Jeff laughed. “See he doesn’t really want you, he’d fuck you then leave. I’d fight for you, I’d fight fucking _anyone_ for you. I’d do anything for you, why won’t you just give me a chance?”

He started moving towards you, and Dean let go just to move you behind him. “Back off. Last time I’m warning you.” he growled.

“Or what. What are you going to do? Pull another _gun_ on me?” He stepped closer and Dean pushed him back. He grimaced and took a swing. Dean stepped out of the way, but he bumped you. When he turned to make sure you were okay, Jeff swung again.

“Dean!” You grabbed him and pulled him back and Jeff’s fist connected with your cheek, knocking you down.

“Princess?!” Dean looked worried as he got down on his knees. You turned up to him, tears stinging your eyes and holding your cheek, and he moved your hand away. Seeing the bruise that would form there you saw his expression change completely. “You’re fucking _dead_.” he growled and got up spinning around to face Jeff.

Jeff looked horrified. “I- I didn’t mean to.. I’m sorry I..”

“I told you. I fucking _told_ you you’d hurt her.” he growled as he grabbed Jeff by the collar, his arm came back and he punched Jeff in the face. He let go of his shirt and Jeff fell to the ground.

You could hear your phone ringing. You didn’t bother going to it. You watched as Dean kicked Jeff, sending him sprawling on the ground. “Its one thing to damage my fucking car. I can fix that.” he ground out as he held Jeff to the ground, sitting on him. “But you fucking hit _her_. I can’t fix that, I can’t _ever_ take that away.” His fist came down on Jeff’s face again.

You heard a crunch of bone as Deans fist connected with Jeff’s nose. Tears were streaming down your face as you heard Jeff whimper with every shot. You heard a car pulling up, and Sarah screamed. “ **Chris, he’s going to _kill_ him!**”

Chris tried to get Dean off but Dean just shook him off and kept punching. “ ** _Sam_!!** ” you screamed out.

The door next door opened, and Sam ran over when he saw his brother beating Jeff to a pulp. “Enough, Dean.” he pulled Dean off of him.

“He fucking hurt her, Sam. Look at her face, he fucking _hurt_ her. I’ll kill him.”

Sarah was helping you up. She touched the bruise and you winced. “Did Jeff _really_ do that?” Chris asked. You nodded. “Then he deserves what he got. What the fuck is wrong with you?” He directed the last of that at Jeff, as he turned to glare down at him

“I…” he was crying, “I didn’t mean to…”

“Mean to or not, you better fucking hope I _never_ see you again.” Dean growled as Sam shoved him back towards the room.

“Inside. Now.” Sam told him. Dean refused to move. “ ** _Now_ , Dean!**”

“Dean…” Your voice was low and broken. “Please. Listen to your brother.”

You could see the pain in his eyes when he looked down at you. He gently turned your face and took in the bruise that was quickly turning a sickly shade of purple. “I’m so sorry, Princess..” his thumb brushed over the bruise gently. “I’m so sorry you got hurt.”

“He your friend?” Sam asked Chris.

“Unfortunately.” Chris sighed.

“I’d get him to a hospital. And keep him far away from my brother. He hesitated this time. He won’t do that again.”

“How do you know he hesitated?” Sarah asked.

“He’s still breathing.” He told her without taking his eyes off Jeff as Chris tried to help him up. “He do that to your car?” He turned to Dean. Dean nodded. “Oh, yeah. He held back. _You_ , stay inside. You hear me?” Dean rolled his eyes and looked back down at you.

“Do you want me to head home with you sweetie?” Sarah asked. “I’ll drive your car, Chris can pick me up in a day or two if you want me to stay.”

Your eyes were locked with Dean’s. You swallowed and shook your head. “I think I’ll stay. I feel safer with him then I would at home right now. I think I need that tonight, if Dean doesn’t mind.”

He smiled softly, “Not at all, Princess.”


	5. Get some sleep.

You and Dean were standing in the doorway, Sam off to the side with Sarah while Chris struggled to get Jeff up. “Get him inside, please.” Sam said without looking at you. “Shut the door.”

You nodded. “Come on, Dean.”  You headed in, and Dean shut the door behind him.

From inside, you could barely hear Jeff saying something, but Chris’s voice rang clear. “If you don’t shut the fuck up Jeff, I’ll leave you _here_ , bloody and beaten on the fucking ground. I can’t fucking _believe_ you right now, you know that?”

Dean glanced at the window, and he could see Sam standing there, watching Jeff and Chris, making sure nothing else happened to make Dean run out and finish the job. Sarah, looking up at him. He looked back down at you with a sigh. “I’m so sorry.”

You shook your head. “It wasn’t your fault, Dean. _You_ didn’t hit me.”

“It is, though.” He insisted as he looked at your cheek again. “Fuck, it’s bad. I shouldn’t have been such a dick to him.”

“You didn’t know he’d _actually_ come though, Dean. I never expected _anything_ like this from him. I figured he’d bitch and complain for a few days, then go right back to hitting on me… You couldn’t have known he’d do this.” You sighed, your eyes on his, and his focused on your bruise. “Please, Dean, this isn’t your fault. Stop beating yourself up over it.” You hand reached up to cup his cheek.

His eyes shifted to meet yours.  "I can’t fix this, Y/n. I can fix the dents in my car, but I can’t fix this.“

Hearing him actually say your name hit you hard. Not Princess, not Bettie, but your name. He must be beating himself up bad. “I’m okay, Dean.” He shook his head. You pulled his face down to yours and kissed him gently. “I’m okay.” you told him again.

He smiled softly. “I told you you were interested.”

You laughed. “Fuck off, Dean.” He grinned and kissed you. “I like you better when you’re happy and smiling.” You told him. “I don’t like seeing you beat yourself up like that. _Please_ stop doing it.”

He sighed. “I’ll try, Princess.”

You chuckled softly.  "And just like that, back to yourself, huh?“

He smiled. "Ready to try and get some sleep again?”

You glanced over at the window. Sam was still there, and you could faintly hear Chris and Sarah arguing with Jeff. “Your bed.” You told him. “You’re sleeping in your bed. I don’t want to be alone right now, Dean.”

He picked up the gun from the other bed, and put it on the nightstand between the two beds. You didn’t question it, it made you feel safer. He got into the bed, on the side closest to the door, and pulled the blanket back on the other side for you. “Come on princess, get in.”

You smiled softly at him and got in. Instantly snuggling up against his chest and wrapping your arms around his waist as best you could. He pulled the blanket over you before his hands started rubbing your back. He kissed the top of your head and you looked up at him. “Dean.” His name, a whisper on your lips, and he smiled before kissing them.

His hand went to the back of your head, holding you close. When you felt his tongue on your lip, your mouth opened to him. Your hand moved up the back of his shirt, as his tongue danced with yours.

When your hands moved to his side, he rolled onto his back, pulling you on top of him.  You put your hands on his chest, and broke the kiss sitting up. He stared up at you, his hands resting on your thighs as you pulled his shirt over your head. “ _Fuck_.” he groaned.

“I know.” You smiled at him. “I _am_ a Bettie.”

He groaned as he pulled you down for a kiss. You felt him growing hard and rolled your hips, grinding onto him. He growled and rolled again, this time you on your back. His lips trailed down your jaw and neck. One of your hands went from the back of his neck, into his hair. The other resting on his shoulder.

When he took a nipple in his mouth, your back arched into him. You grabbed at his shirt by his shoulder blades, and started pulling it up. He chuckled around your nipple and only stopped when you pulled it over his head and arms. You tossed it aside as he moved to the other nipple.

A hand moved down your stomach, and you felt a gentle rub over your clothed mound. He looked up at you with intense green eyes. “I might not be able to undo what he did, Princess. But I will do _everything_ I can to make you forget it for a while, and make you feel good.”

You pulled him up for a kiss as his finger slipped past your panties and found your clit. You gasped into his mouth and he smiled. Your finger tips dug into his waist. “You like that, Princess?” his already low voice somehow got lower. You nodded. “I’ve got something that feels much better.” He licked your bottom lip making you moan, before he trailed his tongue down your body, throwing off the covers as he went. His finger left your clit and he hooked into your panties, pulling them down as his tongue moved lower. Once he maneuvered them over your feet, he tossed them aside, and got comfortable between your legs.

His thumbs opened you up to him, and he gave you a good long lick making you whimper. “That’s what I like to hear, Sweetheart.” He licked his lips before diving back in, licking from your entrance to your clit, before circling around it a few times.

Your hips rose and your fingers went into his short hair, trying to grab hold. “Fuck, Dean.” He sucked on your clit and moaned. “Please.. _More_..” He slipped a finger past your entrance, and moved it in and out a few times before adding a second. You gasped and rolled your hips against him. “Dean..”

He hooked his fingers, finding your gspot almost instantly, as his tongue hit your clit just right. You cried out as you felt the tightening build. “Come on, baby.” he stopped licking your clit to look up at you. Your back arched your head pushed back into the pillow. Your free hand, squeezing your breast. “Cum for me.” You let out a groan, and he felt your walls flutter letting him know you were close.

He nuzzled back in, his nose brushing your clit before his tongue went at it again. This time when you cried out his name, your clenched around his fingers and came, your body shaking against him as you grabbed hold of what hair you could and held him in place. He went from hungry to gentle in an instant and worked you down.

He smiled, placing a kiss on your inner thigh, and wiping off his face against it. “How are you feeling, Princess?”

“Good, Dean. But not good _enough_.” He raised his eyebrow at you. “Get up here.”

He moved up your body, and you pulled him into a kiss, your hands instantly pushing down at his boxer briefs. “What do you want, Princess?” His hot breath hit your face.

“You, Dean. _All of you_.” You pushed them down as far as you could reach, and he kicked them off the rest of the way. As soon as he was free, you wrapped your fingers around him and started pumping. “I want to feel you, Dean.” You guided him to your entrance and rubbed the tip of his dick in your slick.  "I want you to fuck me.“

A soon as he felt your entrance again, he thrust forward. ” _Fuck_ , you feel good.“ he groaned. "I’m so glad you came, Princess.”

Your hands clung to his back, feeling his muscles move with every thrust. “Me too, Dean. Best decision I ever made.” One of his hands was next to your head, holding him up, the other went under to grab your ass and lift you slightly. “Fuck!” you cried out when he hit at a new angle.

You moved your hips to meet his thrusts. “That’s it, baby.” he groaned. He went down onto his elbow so his lips could trail over your neck. He sucked and nibbled leaving marks along your neck and shoulder. “Work that sweet little pussy on my dick.” He started going harder.

Your nails dug into his back as he fucked you into the mattress. Whimpers and cries of his name fell from your lips the closer you got to the edge, and he was loving it.

When he felt you clench around him again, he slowed his pace, and rolled his hips rather then thrust. You groaned and held on to him tight as you came. You felt him bury deep as he pulsed inside you, filling you. He continued to fuck you both through your orgasms, as his lips brushed yours.

“No one’s _ever_ fucked me like that before.” You said softly, when you finally came down.

He chuckled softly. “I’ll gladly do it again, Princess. Any time.” He pulled out and kissed you again before getting up and heading to the bathroom. You heard water running, then he returned with a wet wash cloth and cleaned you up.

“No one’s ever done _that_ for me before, either.”

He shook his head. “A damn fucking shame. How do men like that get laid at all? You fuck a girl good, then you take care of her. That’s how it should be.”

“Agreed.” you smiled up at him as he tossed the cloth aside and got back in bed next to you.

“Get some sleep, Princess.” you rolled onto your side and snuggled against him. Your head on his bicep, and your arm around his waist. You were asleep in no time.


	6. Interested

When you woke up, you were sad to see you were alone. You sighed as you stared up at the ceiling. Honestly, you weren’t sure what you expected. You did meet him in a motel room after all. Maybe Jeff had been right, he was a fuck and leave kinda guy. You let out another sigh and sat up in the bed. You had no idea when the checkout time was, so you figured you better get moving.

You spotted a styrofoam container on top of your laptop and furrowed your brows. Getting up, you headed over to it and saw  note on the top.

You smiled softly to yourself before opening it. Eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast, fruit and beans. The works, and it was still warm. You looked around for your clothes and found his shirt that you had worn last night still on the floor, so you decided to throw that on.

Sitting down, you moved the container and opened your laptop. Sarah was online, and she instantly sent a video call. She was in the car with Chris and Jeff. “Oh sweetie… your face…”

You gave her a soft smile. “I’m _fine_. Sarah, I promise. It’s a bit tender, but I’ll survive. How’s Jeff?” As much of a dick as he was, he had been your friend.

“Not as lucky as you… Busted nose, two black eyes, and a fractured cheekbone, though not serious enough to warrant surgery. Chris said he would _gladly_ change that.” She moved the camera over, so you could see Jeff asleep in the back of Chris’s car. “Are you still at the motel?” she asked as the camera turned back to her, her arm resting on the door so you could see Chris’s profile as he drove.

You nodded and smiled to yourself. “Yeah, I’m still here.”

“Wait… what’s that on your neck?” Her face instantly changed and she looked happy.  " ** _YOU GOT LAID_**!! Was he good!?“

“Jesus, Sarah…” Chris shot her a glare. “Don’t fucking wake him up like _that_. He’ll tuck and roll out of this car and run back over there. We aren’t far enough for that shit yet.”

“Sorry.” She gave you a sheepish grin. “We just left the hospital like 15 minutes ago.   _Apparently_ , we are taking him to our place for now.” She rolled her eyes, obviously not happy about that. “And when he’s alright to drive, we’ll bring him back there to get his stupid car. _Hopefully_ by then he’ll have smarted his stupid ass up, and he won’t try to fight someone bigger then him. Oh, and Dean’s brother, holy _shit_!”

You chuckled. “I _did_ say giant.” You opened the container and started eating.

“Oh sweetie, did he make you breakfast? That is so cute! Chris doesn’t do that for me after sex.” She pouted.

“Fuck off, Sarah,” He smiled. “We live together and I cook for you all the time.”

“But not breakfast _after sex_.”

“We usually have sex after breakfast. And I’m not making you two fucking breakfasts, get out of here.” He gave her a nudge making you both laugh.

“He bought me breakfast apparently.” You smiled. “He left a note on it saying he had to work and he wasn’t sure when he would be back.. I’m kind of unsure what to do. I mean, normally a guy says ‘ _Hey I have to go, don’t know when I’ll be back._ ’ It means get lost. But he got me breakfast, so he obviously wants me to stay a bit… _right_?”

One night stands weren’t really your area of expertise.  Sarah just shrugged, but Chris answered. “He seems to _really_ like you. I mean a guy who just wanted to get laid wouldn’t have beat the fuck out of Jeff so bad. It would have been  too much of a fight. Stay for a while, if you want to head out before he gets back, just leave a cute note or something. He added you to steam didn’t he? He added me, so you’ll see when he gets online again and can set something up when he’s free.”

  
  


You chatted with Sarah while you ate. When Jeff woke up, and saw your face, he groaned and started to apologize. “I’m heading off now, Sarah.” You told her softly. She nodded understanding that you didn’t really want to talk to Jeff right now.

You sighed, put on one of your favorite old shows that you had downloaded onto your laptop and watched that while you finished your breakfast. When you were done, you paused it and decided to grab a shower. You put your hair up in a quick bun as you headed to the bathroom.

You turned on the water, and tested it with your hand before letting Dean’s shirt hit the floor and stepping in. You moaned softly at the hot water.  As comfortable as Dean was, motel beds were not, and you were a bit sore from last night.

Five minutes later the shower curtain opened. “Just because I bought you breakfast, Princess, doesn’t mean you get to use all my hot water.” He smiled as he stepped in.

You smiled up at him, before noticing blood on his temple. “Dean! What happened?” You turned his head.

“I’m fine, sweetheart. Comes with the job.”

You noticed his arm was bleeding too, but he insisted it was just a scratch. There was also the bruise forming on his ribs. “Dean… what _do_ you do that gets you beat up like this?” You asked, gingerly running your fingers over his bruise as he did the same to yours. Your eyes left his side and locked with his, but instead of answering, he leaned down to kiss you, passionately.  "That’s one way to avoid a question.“ You mumbled against his lips making him smile.

"Let’s try another, then.” He grinned as he grabbed your thighs and lifted you up, pinning you against the wall. He slid into you with ease and rolled his hips as you clung to his shoulders.

“Dean… Oh _fuck_ , Dean.” You moaned. His pelvis was grinding against your clit as he rolled his hips. Your head went back against the tiles, and his mouth moved to your neck, gliding over the marks from last night.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/n.” he groaned against your skin. His fingers digging into your thighs as he held you, yours digging into his shoulders and neck. Hearing your name on his lips brought you crashing down. You clenched around him and came hard. “That’s it… cum for me.”

You could feel him getting tense against you. “Cum, Dean. I want to feel you fill me again.” He groaned and started thrusting erratically. Grunting as he neared his orgasm as well. “That’s it, Dean.” you encouraged him.

“ _Fuck_.” he grunted out, burying himself as deep as he could and came. He stood there, pulsing inside you, his muscles twitching as his head rested on your shoulder. His breathing was heavy against your skin as he held you, not wanting to put you down. You gently kissed the top of his head, and he looked up at you. Your lips seeking out his, and you both moaned into it.

Finally, he broke the kiss and put you down. “As much as I’d love to continue, we’re going to be out of hot water soon, and I need to get cleaned up.”

You chuckled. “Turn around, I’ll do your back.”

  
  


Once you were both cleaned, and the water had run cold, you both got out and got dressed. Luckily, you were smart enough to pack extra underwear in your laptop bag just in case. “ _Told you_ you were interested.” he grinned.

You were pulling on your jeans when there was a knock at the door. “ _Come on Dean, we can’t stay here all day_.”

“Gimme a bit, Sammy.” He looked at you, and he looked upset.

“You’re leaving.” It wasn’t a question.

He nodded. “Job’s done, time to move on. It’s how we live. We don’t stay anywhere long.” You gave him a sad nod. “Hey, as soon as I can get online again, we’re gaming, you and me.” he gave you a smile. “And If I come back your way, I’m _yours_ for however long I’m there.” he cupped your cheek. “You’re one hell of a Bettie, sweetheart. If I could, I’d stay.”

You smiled softly at him before collecting your stuff. After double checking you didn’t forget anything, you threw on your laptop bag and headed for the door. Sam was leaning on the hood of the Impala when you stepped out. You glanced at him before headed to your car and tossing your bag in the back. You sighed and opened the driver side door as Dean was coming out of the room with his bag.

He tossed his bag at Sam, hitting him right in the chest. “Hey, Princess..” You looked up just as he stepped up to your door, and he cupped your face gently and kissed you, his tongue entering your mouth. You clung to the door as you felt your knees get weak. When he broke the kiss, he smiled down at you. “I promise you, Princess, I _will_ be seeing you again.” You nodded up at him, and he gently kissed you one last time before moving to the Impala and getting in. You smiled softly to yourself as you slipped into the driver seat and shut the door.

He gave you a smile and a wave before pulling out, and you watched him go. Letting out a sigh, you headed in the opposite direction, towards home.

  
  


That night, was pretty quiet. You chatted with Sarah a bit, but refused to video since Jeff was there and you really didn’t want to see him. You ended up going to bed early, thankful  for the extra day off tomorrow. You weren’t looking forward to explaining the huge bruise on your cheek.

When you woke up the next morning and signed in on your computer, you smiled seeing a Skype friend request from Impala67. As soon as you accepted, he sent a video request. “I hope you slept alright without me, Princess.” he grinned when he saw your face.

“Worst sleep of my life.” You smiled.


End file.
